The Doors of Oblivion
The Doors of Oblivion is an ancient Deosian religious tome, written by the semi-mythical Jorgdbrir Silver-Tamer, a Cortoriacan Priest of Akatosh and High Archprimate of Novem Deos. It is a description of what is assumed to be the realms of the Daedric Princes, as compiled by Silver-Tamer. The book itself is highly controversial, with many Deosians believing it to be evil and that reading it opens one to the dangers of Oblivion. However, it is a staple of many Deosian theology courses, and is considered one of the most influential texts ever written in Dovahzul. Mythical Origin Jorgdbrir Silver-Tamer was one of the first High Archprimates, but his escapades before his election to his pontificate are widely viewed as the stuff of legends. According to tradition, he undertook alongside his master a journey through the sixteen realms of Oblivion, and catalogued it in his book. Tales of his exploits also include communing with the mythical dragons that are said to dwell in the mountains of Lyria and the Monahven, or Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in Cortoriacum and also Eurasia, slaying the giant Rangthror, and taming the quicksilver of the mines of Deberatt. The Eurasian Ministry of Culture as well as the Temple of the One view Jorgdbrir as an important historical figure, so much so that he was deified by the College of Pontiffs as the god Argentus and canonized as a Saint, respectively. Prologue When thou enterest into Oblivion, Oblivion entereth into thee. Nai Tyrol-Llar The greatest mage who ever lived was my master Morian Zenas. You have heard of him as the author of the book 'On Oblivion,' the standard text for all on matters Daedric. Despite many entreaties over the years, he refused to update his classic book with his new discoveries and theories because he found that the more one delves into these realms, the less certain one is. He did not want conjecture, he wanted facts. For decades before and after the publication of 'On Oblivion,' Zenas compiled a vast personal library on the subject of Oblivion, the home of the Daedra. He divided his time between this research and personal magickal growth, on the assumption that should he succeed in finding a way into the dangerous world beyond and behind ours, he would need much power to wander its dark paths. Twelve years before Zenas began the journey he had prepared his life to make, he hired me as his assistant. I possessed the three attributes he required for the position: I was young and eager to help without question; I could read any book once and memorize its contents; and, despite my youth, I was already a Master of Conjuration. Zenas too was a Master of Conjuration - indeed, a Master at all the known and unknown Schools - but he did not want to rely on his ability alone in the most perilous of his research. In an underground vault, he summoned Daedra to interview them on their native land, and for that he needed another Conjurer to make certain they came, were bound, and were sent away again without incident. I will never forget that vault, not for its look which was plain and unadorned, but for what you couldn't see. There were scents that lingered long after the summoned creatures had left, flowers and sulfur, sex and decay, power and madness. They haunt me still to this very day. Conjuration, for the layman unacquainted with its workings, connects the caster's mind with that of the summoned. It is a tenuous link, meant only to lure, hold, and dismiss, but in the hands of a Master, it can be much stronger. The Psijics and Dwemer can (in the Dwemer's case, perhaps I should say, could) connect with the minds of others, and converse miles apart - a skill that is sometimes called telepathy. Over the course of my employment, Zenas and I developed such a link between one another. It was accidental, a result of two powerful Conjurers working closely together, but we decided that it would be invaluable should he succeed in traveling to Oblivion. Since the denizens of that land could be touched even by the skills of an amateur Conjurer, it was possible we could continue to communicate while he was there, so I could record his discoveries. The 'Doors to Oblivion,' to use Morian Zenas's phrase, are not easily found, and we exhausted many possibilities before we found one where we held the key. The Psijics of Artaeum have a place they call The Dreaming Cave, where it is said one can enter into the Daedric realms and return. Iachesis, Sotha Sil, Nematigh, and many others have been recorded as using this means, but despite many entreaties to the Order, we were denied its use. Celarus, the leader of the Order, has told us it has been sealed off for the safety of all. There did we journey. Apocrypha Apocrypha is the realm of Hermaeus Mora My master's eyes shone black as a moonless midnight as he finished casting the spell. His voice spoke whispering, husky and hoarse. The words he spoke haunt me. "I see before me...I see a black sky, swirling randomly and hypnotically. I see shades around me...they hold books. There are impossible rows and rows of books, never-ending. Oh, my apprentice, that thou couldst see this! There is so much knowledge to behold!" I reminded my master that he mustn't touch a single book, for many a mage hath lost himself, entrapped by the endless knowledge of the Demon of Knowledge's realm. The shades he saw, the souls of they who were lost. "Cast the second spell, my apprentice. I can feel the tendrils of Hermaeus Mora invading my mind. Free me from this place before I am overwhelmed." I cast the spell, and on to the next he moved. The Ashpit The Ashpit is the realm of Malacath My master entered a new realm, and his hands flew to his throat, and I saw a thick, roiling cloud of ash boil from his mouth and nose. I moved to help him, but he pushed me away. "Get back! This is The Ashpit! I cannot stay here long. I am using most of my magicka to breath and stay afoot. This land...it is broken...I see only ash, smoke, and cinders. The wind is unceasing. It whispereth the broken promises and choked sadness in mine ears." "Be there any life, my master?" I asked him. "None. It beeth entirely lifeless. Wait! I see something! It is a cloud of ash and cold, but I see it moveth against the wind. I am tired...I must move on." The Idyll The Idyll is the realm of Clavicus Vile The next realm proved a breath of fresh air, quite literally. My master breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "I see a countryside. It beeth quaint, quiet. By the gods, have I made a mistake? Am I in Arbor Felix? What is happening?" I could see his alarm spread across his face. It frightened me, and I urged him to move on. "Wait! I know it now! This is Clavicus Vile's realm! We must go, quickly!" Coldharbour Coldharbour is the realm of Molag Bar Next my master came to a realm so cold and dead the candles in the room snuffed out, and I was overcome by a chill that permeated my bones. My master began to weep, as did I, though I did not know why. "By the gods. All is dead. There is no life. I see Julium before me. I see the Temple of the One. The ground is ash...ice falls from the sky alongside ash and tears. The Imperial Palace...it is spattered with blood and ash and scat. I see souls, the souls of people, wandering aimlessly, tormented by Daedra. The air, it reeketh of rancid carrion and sickly-sweet roses and perfume." His eyes welled with tears, and he wept for the world he saw before him. "This world, it cannot be. It beeth a perversion of everything Akatosh hath created. I must go, before I am overwhelmed by the despair this world containeth." The Colored Rooms The Colored Rooms is the realm of Meridia "Jorgdbrir, I see a coral reef, floating stones of vibrant hues. The ground is invisible, but solid. I am warm, yet the light which shines overhead is not like the warmth of Mundus. It beeth harsher, warm yet cold. It is not the warmth of Aetherius. I feel a faint breeze on my face." His face broke into smile, but it did not seem content. More, it seemed like he was grateful for a reprieve from the hellscape of Coldharbour. "I see golden men moving about, impossibly tall. They look at me curiously. I should go, before they realize I am not of their world." The Deadlands The Deadlands is the realm of Mehrunes Dagon The next realm was a far cry from the last. My master began to sweat profusely, and on his contorted face I could see a look of terror. "Everything burneth...charred ruins dot the landscape. There are seas of lava and molten rock. Nothing here lives. I see only Daedra milling about, clad in black armor. They must be Dremora. This must be the Deadlands. This must be what the Christ-worshippers dream of when they speak of their Hell, or the Maorists their Hades." I could see the clothes of my master darken with soot and ash, and the room filled with an almost-unbearable heat and stench of thick smoke. "I see corpses, charred and burnt beyond recognition. One of the dremora approacheth me. His sword beeth drawn. Quickly, the next spell. My magicka is useless here." Evergloam Evergloam is the realm of Nocturnal My master next described a realm of perpetual shadow and twilight. His eyes widened as he attempted to see in the darkness. "I am in a dark forest. The trees are twisted and wretched. Crows abound here, and they look at me and caw to each other. The sky beeth in twilight, the earth beeth barren. The air chilleth. This beeth Crow Wood, of Nocturnal's Evergloam. Let us depart, there beeth no knowledge here that will be imparted to mortals." The Hunting Grounds The Hunting Grounds is the realm of Hircine My master next arrived in a Lucious, vibrant forest. "The lands are verdant, full of massive trees and ferns. I see no Daedra nor men. Wait, there." "What, master?" I asked. His eyes flung wide. "By Mara! A werebear! It hunteth a massive, white stag! This must be Hircine's land! Yes! All around! I see massive hunting creatures! Werewolves, bears, foxes, and all sorts! Multitudes of prey! I hear the howl of the Wolfpack as it closes the kill!" I urged my master caution, as the hunting of man for the beasts of Hircine was the sweetest trophy of all. "Oh Akatosh! Move me on, some Daedric beast is hunting me! Now, man!" Moonshadow Moonshadow is the realm of Azura "Apprentice, I cannot see. I am blinded, I fear." My master said. I cast a spell of protection over him, and he calmed. "Ah, my apologies. This realm beeth so vibrant, so beautiful. The colors are delicious, almost unnatural. I see in the distance a palace made of roses. Winged creatures fly through the sky. There are no clouds, no rain." I then heard nothing from him for some time, and I feared he had been lost forever, but then suddenly he came back to me, engulfed in fervor. "Jorgdbrir! I spoke with Azura herself! The Lady of Twilight! She welcomed me to her rose palace! I was overcome with the smell of beautiful flowers it sent forth! She spoke many things to me! Things I mustn't reveal yet, but I shall! Oh, my apprentice, if thou couldst only see what I have seen." The Scuttling Void The Scuttling Void is the realm of Namira My master then entered a new realm, and promptly lost control of the contents of his stomach. "By Mara, what hell is this? The stench! The sight! Rotting corpses, filth, excrement, unspeakable decay and disgust. I am revolted. This place beeth from my worst nightmares. Never have I seen a place so filled with horror and foulness. No buildings, not even any ground on which to stand. Only decay and filth, carrion and cadavers." As he spoke, a stench I cannot describe, a stench which to this day I can recall as if it were with me anew, filled the room. I, too, vomited, and I felt sick. I couldn't bear it, and I cast the spell to move my master on. Quagmire Quagmire is the realm of Vaermina The next realm my master entered caused him to cry out in fright, dropping to his knees in terror. I, too, felt a dreadful unease creep down my spine. "Send me on, I beg of thee! I am overcome by nightmares! Reality shifteth upon itself! Please, make it stop!" My master let forth a terrible scream and curled into a ball, sobbing and holding his head. I cast the spell. Snake Mount Snake Mount is the realm of Boethia "Thank thee, I could not stand much more. I see now a realm like the Crow's Wood, but there beeth blood and swords and fallen bodies. I see torn agreements and treaties, and men in the distance dueling to the death. There beeth nothing here, not in this realm which must be Boethia's. Let us depart."